


golden girl, rebel girl

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Catholic Character, Catholicism, Father-Daughter Relationship, Free Verse, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Music, POV Second Person, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Poetry, Prayer, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: pigtails and pink dresses and prayers; braids and blue skies and benediction;





	golden girl, rebel girl

fearless child, golden girl,

chocolate eyes and sweet summer breeze,

all laughter and smiles and your mother’s stern love.

faint memories,

ghosts of what the three of you used to be,

shadows of a man you think you might have known.

 

pigtails and pink dresses and prayers;

_saint anthony, bring him back to me._

     (child, he’s sleeping in a shallow grave.)

 

the melody is sweet and feels like love, like home.

it should be slower than it is,

but still it calls you,

and you take the detour,

hoping to hear his voice.

 

your mother doesn’t understand;

you’re still your father’s daughter.

you open the windows at night,

music floats in, lifting you, holding you,

and you dance,

bare feet against hardwood,

until the glass sky shakes and shatters beneath you

and she locks the shutters tight.

 

fearless child, rebel girl.

stubbornness and passion,

all hidden photos and letters and sheet music.

faint memories.

sneaking out to the plaza, overflowing,

hope spilling onto cobbled streets.

 

braids and blue skies and benediction;

_saint joseph, i’ll not forsake him as he did to us._

     (child, he never wanted to leave.)


End file.
